


Notes On The Lux Foundation Library's Vashta Nerada Incident

by grainjew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Episode: s04e08-9 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, Faction Paradox (Doctor Who), Ficlet, Gen, wasn't going to post this tiny thing but i am so fond of it i succumbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew
Summary: compiler unknown.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Notes On The Lux Foundation Library's Vashta Nerada Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagehana_tsukio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehana_tsukio/gifts).



Question: What are shadows?  
Answer: The void that the meeting of light and physical matter leaves behind.

Question: What are the Vashta Nerada?  
Answer: Living shadows, cast off from their hosts and born from darkness; predators of the forests and the wastes.

Question: What is the Doctor's physical body?  
Answer: A projection, an extension, a shadow: all of their self that will fit comfortably in normal spacetime: so little of the whole.

Question: What is a trait of the Faction Paradox?  
Answer: According to legend, all its members eventually lose their shadows.

Question: What did the Doctor almost become? Who made paradoxes out of his biodata?  
Answer: A Faction Paradox agent.

Question: Why did the Vashta Nerada leave the Doctor alone?  
Answer: His shadow was no more a shadow than the rest of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> not my usual style but :))


End file.
